A Maid in Shining Armor
by karent79
Summary: How is the situation changed when Misaki is the one that comes to Usui's rescue? My entry in the Maid Sama FanFiction Challenge:Role Reversal.


So this is my first Reversed Role fanfic. It's all due to Mari and the Maid-Sama Fan Fiction Challenge: Reversed Role Edition.

Anyway, this fic is dedicated to Mari, Yuu, Ayu, Tootie, Maia, and everyone else that had a part in this challenge. Enjoy!

BTW: I do not own Maid Sama or any of the characters within, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

><p>Takumi Usui was afraid. Misaki, Satsuki, and the others from Maid Latte, Aoi and Nagisa included, had left to go a nearby hot-springs and Usui was left to guard the beach house. He didn't argue with them, not wanting them to know the real reasons for his not wanting to be alone at the beach house that night. That story earlier had really frightened him. What if the story were really true and the jilted woman who'd fallen to death off of the cliff was actually lingering in this place? He trusted in his own strength but what could he do against a ghost?<p>

"How can you fight someone you can't see or even touch", he questioned out loud, even though the room was empty of anyone other than him.

Taking another quick scan of the room, he sat at the table. Noticing an envelope sticking haphazardly out of the side of Satsuki's bag, he leaned closer for a better look. He realized that the envelope was the one that contained the free tickets that they'd received earlier.

_'These are the tickets for the hot-springs! They need these to get in!'_

Getting up quickly, he threw on his shoes, and headed out the door, hoping he could catch up to the others before they wasted all their money. Heading down the front stairs, he realized that it really was much darker outside than it had appeared from inside the house.

_'I really don't want to go but it would be a waste if they had these tickets and didn't get to use them.'_

Hesitating briefly, he steeled himself to go and he continued on toward the pathway that was even darker than what he was currently enshrouded in. It was the pathway that his friends had taken earlier so there should be no problem.

_'Right?' _ He asked himself that question without even really wanting to know the answer.

The trees hung over the pathway menacingly, reaching toward him as if to prevent him from continuing on his journey. He could hear the crashing of the waves on the shore, the very sound of the water hitting rock making him shudder.

_'It sounds like someone trying to claw their way up to the shore.'_

The nighttime sounds that were all normal this time of year and especially this time of night also began to wear at him. Each buzz and chirp began to sound increasingly familiar.

"Usui, Usui. Usui, Usui", he could almost imagine he heard coming from the bushes and trees overhead. Suddenly...

"Shreee..."

With a crash and a loud scream, a predatory animal crashed through the brush, catching it's prey, and ran off into the darkness.

_'Can't let it get to me. My mind is just playing tricks on me. Keep on going, Usui, You have something you need to do.'_

Nevertheless, he quickened up his step, lengthening his already long stride, so he could cover ground and get to his destination more rapidly.

Frustrated, Usui muttered, _'Where is this place? Shouldn't I be there already?'_

His sensitive ears picked up something just then. It was the sound of gravel crunching quietly and it sounded like it was on the pathway somewhere up ahead. It sounded like it was coming closer, too.

_'My mind is just playing tricks on me. It was that story earlier. I let it get to me.'_

The moonlight was filtering through the canopy of leaves overhead but it still was very difficult to see anything. Yet again, he wondered why he left in such a hurry and why he didn't bring a flashlight along.

_'Why didn't I go back when I saw how dark it was?'_

The sound grew louder and louder and Usui realized that he wasn't just hearing things. Something or someone was actually headed his way. From the sound of it, it was actually much closer than he'd originally thought, too.

_'Why am I so impulsive? I never think till it's too late.'_

A small grunt, a click, and then flash of light appeared, startling Usui so much that he hit the ground.

It was within arms reach and that was way too close for Usui's comfort.

"Ahh, found it."

Usui looked up to see Misaki standing overhead and looking down at him in confusion.

"Usui, are you okay?"

Cringing, he realized that the last person in the world that he'd ever wanted to see him in this very situation, Misaki Ayuzawa, was standing here right in front of him and looking down at him quizzically.

"Usui? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suddenly appear like that. We forgot the tickets so I headed back to get them."

Looking down at Usui, there on the ground, she realized that his skin was extremely pale and looking at his hands she noticed that, in addition to the pale skin, they were also clutching the tickets in a death grip.

Misaki coaxed, "Usui, are those the tickets to the hot-spring?"

At his silent but easily understandable nod, she continued, "Usui, would you like to go to the hot-spring with us?"

Letting out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he nodded again. He sat back, sighing, and Misaki knelt by him in concern.

"Usui, are you alright? Did I scare you? If I did, I really am sorry."

A branch crashed somewhere overhead and it caused Usui to jump unconsciously. This time however he wasn't alone when it happened and he glanced up at Misaki nervously to see her laughing to herself.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Usui. It's just that I've never seen this side of you. I've never seen you looking so vulnerable, so human."

Glaring at the person in front of him, one that was now trying to control her laughter, he turned away in disgust. Disgust at himself for being so stupid and also at her for laughing at the situation he found himself in.

"I'm sorry", he heard coming from close behind him.

He felt something soft stroke the top of his head and run down to the side of his face. Her hand?

"I wasn't laughing at you, just the fact that you are so cute."

He felt her cheek come to rest on his back, her left arm reaching around him to wrap around his waist. Trying to resist for a bit, he soon relaxed and let her do what came naturally. He relaxed against her, instinct telling him that he could trust her with this weakness of his.

_'She wasn't laughing at me?'_

"Misaki, I'm okay. You can let me go now."

"No, I know you're afraid. I'm here for you so just relax. Can't you rely on me for once?"

They sat there that way, on the cool gravel, in companionable silence. Neither of them knew how long they were there only that somehow Misaki's other hand had moved from its resting place on his cheek to meet her other hand around his waist. His head was also now relaxed against her cheek which gradually moved its way up to the back of his head. The sound of the gravel crunching loudly startled the two from their silent reverie.

A familiar, irritated voice screeched from close by, "What are you two doing?"

Looking in the direction of the voice, they saw a very irritated internet idol standing there in obvious disgust.

"Misaki, I thought you were going back to get the tickets. I came to find you and what do I find? You two, doing... I don't even want to know what you're doing. Do you at least have the tickets?"

Usui fluttered the tickets in his hand. Seeing the slight motion, Aoi turned and with a sigh said, "Hurry up. If you hurry I won't tell Satsuki what I just caught you two doing."

Looking at each other, they stood up and followed.


End file.
